Matrix's Birthday
by Cody Smith
Summary: This is a story about my oc character Matrix Jones, celebrating his birthday with his co-workers in the Turks, this is basically just a little story i whipped up, hope you like it. R&R.


Discalimer- I do not own Square Enix, or any of the Final Fantasy Characters, however Matrix Jones, and the basic idea for this story are mine, enjoy.

Matrix walks into the Turks office, only to find the room pitch dark. Matrix turns on the lights. Elena, Reno, rude, T'seng, and even Rufus pop out from behind a desk.

Everyone: Surprise!

Matrix jumps back into the wall, startled. Everyone laughs, as well as Matrix, after his heart rate returns to normal, Elena walks over to Matrix, and she hugs him. She lets go a few minutes later.

Elena: (Smiling) Happy birthday Matrix.

Matrix: Thanks Elena.

T'seng shakes Matrix's hand.

T'seng: (Slight smile) Happy birthday Matrix.

Matrix: Thank you sir.

Reno hold his hand out, and Matrix takes it, and he all of a sudden feels a jolt, and he pulls his hand away with a little yelp.

Matrix: What was that?

Reno hold his hand up, and Matrix sees a joy buzzer, and Reno bursts out laughing at the expression on Matrix's face.

Reno: Sorry Matrix, couldn't resist.

Matrix: Oh, don't worry about it Reno, I accidently broke your Electro Mag Rod, and shoved it in your desk the other day, so, we're even.

Reno's eyes widen.

Reno: You did what?!

Reno runs over to his desk, and he yanks open the desk drawer, only to let out a yell of shock as he is covered by an explosion of flower, and yellow paint. Elena, T'seng, Rude, and Rufus burst out laughing, at the sight of Reno, covered in flour and yellow paint, looking shocked.

Matrix: Happy birthday to me.

Reno bursts out laughing.

Reno: Well, gotta admit, you got me.

Rufus: Reno, go get cleaned up, then we'll get the party started.

Reno: Got it boss.

Reno exits the office, then he comes back a few minutes later, all cleaned up.

Reno: Whose ready to party?

Everyobne cheers. Elena ducks down behind her desk, and she pops up a few minutes later, holding a vanilla cake.

Everyone: Happy birthday Matrix.

Matrix has a big smile on his face.

Matrix: Thanks guys, this is great.

Elena sets the cake down.

Elena: blow out the candles, and make a wish.

Matrix closes his eyes, and he takes in a mouthful of air, , and he blows all the candles out. Everyone claps. elena cuts the cake, and dishes out a piece to everyone. They all eat the cake, and finish a few minutes later.

Elena: Now, each of us got you something.

Elena hands Matrix a wrapped package. Matrix tears the wrapping off, revealing a picture frame, containing a picture that was taken the year before when they had celebrated Elena's 24th birthday, where Matrix kissed her on the cheek.

Matrix: Thanks Elena, this is great, I love it.

Elena hugs Matrix.

Elena: Thought you'd like it.

Elena lets go a second later.

Reno: Here Matrix, hope you like it.

Matrix takes the package from Reno, and he takes the wrapping off, finding a locket, which had once belonged to his sister.

Matrix: (Tears in his eyes) I thought I'd lost this, where did you find it?

Reno: (Smiling) When you mentioned it was missing last month, I went back to the area in Midgar where we had that last mission, I searched for about an hour, then spotted it lying on the ground, I grabbed it, then noticed the clasp was broken, so I fixed it, and decided to give it to you today.

Matrix smiles, and he sahkes Reno's hand.

Matrix: Thank you Reno, I really appreciate it.

Reno: no problem Matrix, was glad to do it.

Matrix lets go of Reno's hand. rude then walks up to Matrix.

Rude: Here you go Matrix, hope you like it.

Rude holds out a package, and Matrix takes it.

Matrix: Thanks Rude.

Rude smiles.

Rude:... No problem Matrix.

Matrix opens the package, and he finds a bottle of his favorite wine. Matrix smiles.

Matrix: Thanks Rude, let's crack this open in a bit to celebrate.

Rude: (Smiling) Sounds like a plan.

Matrix shakes Rude's hand, then lets go a second later. T'seng walks over to Matrix, and hands him a package.

T'seng: You lost yours up near Icicle Inn in that avalance last week.

Matrix takes the package, and he opens it, revealing a new Electro Mag Rod.

Matrix: (Smiling) Thanks boss, I really appreciate this.

T'senf shakes Matrix's hand, then lets go a second later.

T'seng: No problem Matrix.

Rufus walks up, holding an envelope, which he hands to Matrix.

Rufus: This is for you Matrix.

matrix opens the envelope, and he pulls out a slip of paper, showing his current salary, which is 1,000 Gil, and his new salary, which is now, 2,000 Gil. Matrix looks at Rufus in shock.

Matrix: Sir?

Rufus: I'm giving you a raise Matrix.

Matrix smiles.

Matrix: Thank you sir.

Rufus: no problem Matrix, you've earned it.

Matrix cracks open the wine, and the Turks spend the day and night celebrating the life of one of their best friendss and co-worker.


End file.
